Shōgo Kiryū
Shougo Kiryuu ''' (桐生 将吾''' Kiryū Shōgo) is Yuuki Hase's best friend. Physical Appearance Shougo is a boy of medium height. He has messy brownish-blond hair and grey eyes, keeping an aloof expression. He usually wears his school uniform (which consists of a loose white shirt with brown trousers and white shoes). He also rolls his sleeves up to about his elbows and normally has his hands in his pockets. Personality Being a reliable person, he gets good grades. He normally speaks his mind, making him seem cold/rude. Shougo also speaks very casually and might appear somewhat stupid to some onlookers, but as seen in episode 3, he is very calculating and logical. He is actually very caring on the inside, and he attributes that to having two "troublesome" sisters. Relationships Yuuki Hase Shougo is Yuuki's best friend and classmate, whom he sits next to in class. He willingly listens to Yuuki's talk about Kaori or other subjects and gives him advice. Although he teases him and seems uninterested in what he says, he cares for Yuuki a lot, but doesn't show it. He follows Yuuki and Kaori sometimes so it doesn't feel like they're a couple. Shougo has helped him several times, despite having a seemingly cold personality. Saki Yamagishi A close friend of Shougo. He constantly worries about her through the series.They knew each other since elementary school, but weren't very close at the time. Shougo tended to help Saki in ways when she didn't take any notice to it. For example, in elementary school, he'd do Saki's summer homework for her and place it in her shoe locker in school, but at the time, she didn't know who did it. Then as they meet again (due to Kaori and Yuuki's friendship), Shougo did the same deed again, causing Saki to be very happy and slightly blush. Later on in the series, Saki says to Shougo that he would make a good husband, and that he was very reliable. Shougo, getting flustered, left the room, blushing intensely. This action made Saki think he was mad at what she said. In the last episode, he tells her he was sorry that he made her think that, which makes her happy. She then tells him that she was serious about what she said. This shows that Saki harbors romantic feelings for Shougo. He, as well, likes her in the same way. Also on the last episode, he and Saki are seen and he is somewhat teasing her by trying to hit her head causing her to keeping blocking his hand. Although their relationship was left undecided, the viewers could tell that they both liked each other in a "more-than-just-a-friend" way. Trivia * Other girls think he's handsome, but too "scary" to talk to. * He and Saki are childhood friends. * It is shown that he worries about Saki and understands the way she acts. * He is an honor roll student, despite his laid back attitude. * In the anime, the first time when he (slightly) smiles is when he hears Saki thanking him for the answers to her homework. * He has a habit of hitting people on the head when he is annoyed or mad. (ex: Yuuki, Saki). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters